


Matsch

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ABO, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben with his children, Familie, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Hux name is Ethan, M/M, Matsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Matsch

**10 | Matsch**

Es war der erste gemeinsame Winter für ihre kleine Familie.  
Ben hatte dem Wunsch von Padme nachgegeben, endlich nach draußen zu gehen, nachdem Hux aus dem Büro angerufen hatte das er noch ein wenig länger brauchen würde.  
Also hatte er seine beiden Kinder warm angezogen; Gut er hatte Dan angezogen, Padme konnte sich schließlich schon selbst anziehen, und dann waren sie nach draußen gegangen.  
Die letzten Tage hatte es ziemlich viel geregnet und ihr Garten kam einer einzigen Pfütze gleich. Aber es war Ben ziemlich egal, denn wenn er seine Kinder lachen hörte und gemeinsam durch den Matsch tollen sah, ging ihm das Herz wirklich auf. Dan hatte sich ziemlich gut entwickelt und er war ein kräftiger, gesunder Einjähriger und Ben war froh, dass es nach ihrem etwas rauen Start so war. Auch er selbst hatte sich wieder gut erholt.

„Daddy, komm schon!“

Padmes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er lief zu seinen Kindern. Ben hob Dan aus dem Lauf heraus hoch, doch er hatte die Rutschigkeit des Bodens nicht richtig eingeschätzt und lag einen kleinen Moment später im matschigen Gras.  
Dan war sicher auf seiner Brust gelandet und Padme stand lachend neben ihm.

„Dada aua?,“ fragte Dan.

Ben konnte sein Lachen selbst nicht zurückhalten und drückte Dan einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. „Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Du bist schmutzig Daddy.“

„Ach?“ fragte Ben schelmisch und streckte einen Arm nach Padme aus, um sie ebenfalls in den Matsch zu ziehen.

Mit einem lauten Quietschen prallte sie gegen ihn und lachte dann wieder lauthals. Auch Dan begann zu lachen.  
Es würde ein Drama werden, die Klamotten danach wieder sauber zu bringen. Doch das war Ben im Moment egal. Außerdem konnte Hux das vielleicht tun, dafür das er sie erneut versetzt hatte.  
Doch Ben konnte das Gesicht seines Mannes vor seinem inneren Auge sehen: hochgezogene Augenbraue, vor der Brust verschränkte Arme und ein 'Von was träumst du nachts, Ben Solo?'

Ben lachte leise, ehe er sich ein wenig aufsetzte.  
Würde die Wäsche halt an ihm hängen bleiben, was machte das schon?  
Hauptsache war doch, dass Padme und Dan glücklich und fröhlich waren.  
Und dafür konnte er auch ein wenig matschige Wäsche riskieren.


End file.
